Sí, pero no
by Janendra
Summary: Juraría por mi capa mágica, y mi escoba último modelo, que no quería ver lo que vi. Es más, en cuanto me percaté de la escena abandoné el lugar en silencio, sin hacer escándalo y con dignidad. YAOI.


Agradeceré sus opiniones sobre este fic. Es agradable saber lo que piensan sobre lo que uno escribe. Esto tiene que ser lo más guarro que escribí en mi vida… Janendra medita un segundo… sí, es lo más guarro. **Este fic es yaoi.**

No sé porque razón este fic no estaba publicado aquí. Precisamente aquí fue donde me lo plagiaron hará como nueve o diez años. Este fue mi primer fic y lo escribí en 2004. Después de tantos años de vida, este fic merecía una edición y puesta a punto. También merecía ser subido a fanfiction.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Sí, pero no.**

**Por Janendra**

Juraría por mi capa mágica, y mi escoba último modelo, que no quería ver lo que vi. Es más, en cuanto me percaté de la escena abandoné el lugar en silencio, sin hacer escándalo y con dignidad. Ron y Malfoy enredados en una ardiente ronda de sexo no es algo que quisiera ver. Para ser más específicos: ver que Draco penetraba a Ron con bastantes ganas, es algo que ni en mil años desearía contemplar. Aunque lo intenté, no me pude sacar la imagen de la cabeza. Quizá no salí tan de inmediato. Observé un poco, sólo unos minutos. De saber que ese accidente me llevaría hoy a la puerta de esta mansión, me habría arrancado los ojos en aquel mismo momento.

Después de eso ya no pude mirar a Ron de la misma forma, no podía sacarme sus gemidos de la cabeza, la forma en que Draco empujaba dentro de él y la cara de placer de los dos. ¿Mencioné qué todavía era virgen? Lo era y no me enorgullecía. Antes de mi súbita aparición en medio de su acto de sexo desesperado y caliente, creía que Ron me acompañaba en mi desgracia. Mas no era así y además con Draco. De todos los chicos de la escuela tuvo que ser con él, mi máximo enemigo que hacía babear a media escuela y a Ron; no era un hecho agradable.

Como no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, y puesto que mi mano era un pobre consuelo comparado con lo que, de seguro, era tener sexo real, decidí probar suerte con Ron. Si lo hacía con Draco tal vez lo hiciera también conmigo, era una idea muy lógica... y no se negó. So pretexto de cumplir un castigo nos quedamos a limpiar hasta tarde, ya no recuerdo que cosa, en una parte bastante sola del colegio. Puse en práctica mis artes de seducción, que no eran muchas, y Ron quedó atrapado en mis redes. En realidad creo que si no hubiera dado el primer paso me habría violado. Tiempo después Ron me confesó que eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Tenía la loca fantasía de violarme desde aquella vez que lo rescaté de las sirenas. Como ese día me resistí tanto a lo que hicimos, se dio por satisfecho. Así empecé a tener sexo con Ron a cada rato con sólo un inconveniente, era él quien llevaba las riendas, en palabras claras: él arriba y yo abajo. Sí, lo admito con bastante pesar, él me coge sin ninguna consideración. Ah y Ron inventó la palabra insaciable. No tendría mayor inconveniente si él no fuera taaaan brusco. Ron es puro fuego, ¿quién lo diría? Yo no.

El apasionado carácter de Ron se completaba con un gusto perverso por los lugares extraños. Me dió en cada lugar que le parecía atractivo e inusual, lo que incluía: el sótano de Filch, el salón de profesores, el despacho de Snape, la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque prohibido. La peor experiencia fue en ese bosque.

—Un poco de sexo al aire libre, —dijo Ron.

Fue horrible, terminé todo moreteado, con múltiples arañazos y no me pude sentar bien en tres días. El sexo al aire libre era también sexo salvaje.

En esas estábamos cuando salimos de vacaciones. Puesto que no nos veríamos, ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños, decidió darme el regalo por adelantado, lo que terminó en nosotros en un hotel cualquiera. Ron acostado y yo sentado sobre su miembro. Era yo quien guiaba, él no me dejaba guiar así que en cierta parte me gustó. Aunque también era más doloroso que de costumbre. Una vez en la vida, me dije. Me sostenía de su torso y él ayudaba a que me moviera como quería.

Casi cuando estaba a punto de venirme, Ron se sentó y me atrajo hacía su regazo. Ya decía yo que no me dejaría guiar por mucho tiempo. Me daba con bastante pasión, inusual, fuerte e intenso. ¡Por Merlín que tuvimos sexo en el vagón de Hogwarts! ¡Y en los baños de la estación de trenes! Por lo visto a Ron la idea de no tenerme cerca le significaba un gran periodo de abstinencia y quería desquitarse al máximo. Me colocó mejor y empujó mi cabeza sobre su cuello. Oí un ruido, como de una puerta que se abría. Intenté voltear la cabeza. Ron me dio un empujón brusco que me dejó sin aliento.

—Es una sorpresa, Harry, —murmuró a mi oído. Su respiración caliente en mi piel es algo que adoraba, en especial en ciertas partes sensibles de mi anatomía.

—¿Una sorpresa? —pregunté al sentir que alguien se subía a la cama.

¿Qué sorpresa era esa? ¡Ron me compartiría con alguien más! ¡Vaya sorpresa! Justo cuando ponía el grito en el cielo caí en la cuenta. Sólo podía ser Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo número uno que a veces odiaba y otras agradecía al universo por su existencia. Cuando Ron se ponía caliente hacían falta cuatro Harry Potter, tres Draco Malfoy y dos Hermione Granger para satisfacerlo. Sí, Hermione era la novia-amante-oficial de Ron. Con Hermione no tenía problema alguno, a mí quien me ponía celoso era Draco. Me caía en el hígado que con él Ron dejaba el papel activo, cosa que no hacía conmigo.

Estaba dispuesto a negarme en rotundo, en realidad no tanto, cuando el estúpido Draco se rió a mis espaldas y sopló en mi nuca. Me quedé sin aliento, de nuevo, esta vez fue de placer. De entrada Draco tocó mi punto más sensible. Lo oí reírse de nuevo antes de sentir a Ron separar mis piernas, aún más de lo que ya estaban, y tomarme con firmeza, como para no dejarme mover. En efecto eso hizo, porque lo intenté y entre los dos me lo impidieron.

Se reían los dos de mí y yo estaba furioso. Era el momento más bochornoso de mi vida entera. Puesto en semejante situación delante del único chico frente al cual jamás admitiría que Ron me tomaba. ¡Eso estaba muy bien entre nosotros, no ante nadie más! Entonces lo sentí, Draco metió un dedo dentro de mi ano y causó una onda de dolor que me recorrió entero. ¡Por Merlín que ya no podía tener nada más dentro! ¿Dije que Ron tiene un enoooorme miembro? La cosa no acabó ahí, cuando menos lo pensé escuché lo que debía ser el cierre del pantalón de Draco. Unos momentos después sentí su pene dentro y yo por supuesto gritaba de dolor. El maldito de Ron tenía una sonrisa fascinada, ya dije que conmigo le gustan las cosas forzadas.

—Relájate, —dijo Draco en mi oído—, déjame entrar. Te gustará Potter.

Hice lo que el maldito Draco decía. Como no podía moverme, me dejé hacer. A cada momento era peor y ya no sólo gritaba, también lloraba.

—Anda Draco, dale —dijo Ron en un lujurioso gemido y el maldito Malfoy obedeció.

Las primeras estocadas fueron para morirse. Luego empezó a mejorar. En verdad se sentía bien aquello, tenerlos a los dos dentro de mí era delicioso. Oír las palabras sucias de Draco en mi oído, los gemidos de placer de Ron. Dos pares de manos en mi cuerpo, las de Ron apretaban fuerte mis nalgas, las de Malfoy se anclaban en mi cadera para empujar más adentro, más fuerte. Bien valía la pena tanto dolor. Llegué al clímax cuando los vi darse un asfixiante beso por encima de mi hombro, lo cual fue un grave error porque ellos todavía tardaron un rato y yo no soporto que me penetren cuando ya terminé. A ellos eso no les importó, hacían el amor conmigo de intermediario.

¿Dije qué Ron inventó el término insaciable? Error, fue Draco quien lo patentó, lo descubrí cuando Ron se fue a su casa y me dejó con ese Malfoy. ¿Saben qué hizo el hijo de puta? Me amarró a la cama. Me secuestró algunos días y luego me dejó ir. Hasta mi tío Vernon preguntó, no con muy buenos modos, que era lo que me pasaba. Aún no podía sentarme con entera libertad.

Lo peor de todo es que Ron era un necio. Le dije mil veces que no quería ninguna celebración por mi cumpleaños, que mejor se fuera con Hermione a pasar el rato. Ignoró mis peticiones, al parecer ya no soportaba estar sin mí. Lo que era una forma amable para decir que necesitaba cogerse a alguien y yo estaba a mano. Al final me convenció y acepté verlo.

Tenía hasta ganas de jugar un rato con él. Todo iría bien sino fuera porque me engañó. Me invitó a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de sus padres y allá voy yo tan contento y confiado. O sus padres asaltaron Gringotts o ésta no era la casa de Ron, era de Draco y él salió con el mayor de los descaros y me dio un beso. ¡A mitad de la calle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Supongo que esto de tener una mascotita, como me llamaba Draco, una deseable distracción, como decía Ron, era placentero para ellos y porque no admitirlo, también para mí. Algunas veces, siempre y cuando no me amarren a la cama.

¿Y Blaise?, se preguntarán. Fue a comprar condones.


End file.
